1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite writing instrument provided with a plurality of writing members and a mechanism for delivering a rod-like article such as an India rubber.
2. Prior Art
In the past, there has been proposed a composite writing instrument in which a plurality of writing members, for example, a mechanical pencil element and a ball point pen element are received into a single tube in the front portion. Such a composite writing instrument is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,822. The conventional writing instrument has a sleeve-like operating cam in engagement with a slider and two guide grooves which axially extend and diametrically oppose each other, wherein a mechanical pencil element and a ball point element are selectively used by a guide secured to the rear end of a shaft case.